


Come With Me

by Distant_hysterical_laughter



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: 10th grade me really popped off, F/F, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, I refuse to edit it, I'm Sorry, Lesbians, Suicide, Written for a Class, because that means i'd have to read it again, it's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distant_hysterical_laughter/pseuds/Distant_hysterical_laughter
Summary: We had to rewrite a scene from Macbeth for English 10 and I chose Lady Macbeth's death scene. I made it gay. That's it.
Relationships: Lady Macbeth/Lady Macduff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy if you want to, but just know in advance that I apologize and that I'm much better at writing at this point in my life.

"The Thane of Fife had a wife. Where is she now?" Inquired the half-conscious Lady Macbeth, "Where has she gone? Somewhere better, somewhere without the pain." In this state of mind all of her thoughts flow free, and her guilt is plentiful. Underneath the manipulative exterior The Queen was afraid. Afraid of her husband's death, afraid of what lies ahead. 

In front of her she sees... something otherworldly, yet beautiful. She's dreaming, she must be. The figure glows but only slightly, the only indication that this thing was not human. A painful memory coming back to quite literally haunt her. She must be going insane just as her husband is. The panic sets in, her breath quickens, and she sinks to her knees on the floor. She feels her heartbeat thud in her chest. She tangles her hands into her hair and clenches her fingers, nails dragging along her scalp. She feels her head lift not of her own volition. The figure, Lady Macduff, lifts Lady Macbeths head to meet their eyes. 

"I am here, it's alright," Lady Macduff whispers sweet nothings, calming Lady Macbeth's panic. "I am not here to take revenge on you or your husband." 

"But why? I betrayed you! I allowed my husband to orchestrate you and your family's _murders_ right under my nose! I did nothing but cause you pain and suffering! Why forgive me now!? Why? ...why?" Lady Macbeth's voice petering off into a quiet whisper filled with anguish. 

"You have manipulated your husband into a position of power and you have suffered for it. You've lost enough to be considered neutral. I am not here to blame you; your guilt eats at your soul as you take the blame of your husband's actions. You started him on his path but beyond that his actions were out of your control. You... are worth it. You're worth everything I can give." 

"That doesn't change anything! Yes, I regret everything, but that doesn't change what happened! That doesn't change the fact that you're... gone." 

"I'm right here." 

"You're dead. I am just insane and seeing my greatest regret." 

"I am not a figure of your imagination. I've come back for you..." 

There was a pregnant pause as both Ladies sort through this turmoil that is their minds. Lady Macbeth trying to understand why she should have forgiveness, if she really is imagining all of this. Lady Macduff wondering what she can say to convince Lady Macbeth of her worth. 

"The messenger." Whispers Lady Macduff, "Who sent the messenger forewarning that trouble was coming?" 

"What? He got to you in time? You heard my warning? Then why didn't you leave?! Why didn't you stay safe?! Why did you _leave me here?!_ " Lady Macbeth yells as she strides toward Lady Macduff. The Queen places her hands onto Lady Macduff's shoulders and holds her firmly. 

"That was never my intention. The murderer got into the house moments after the messenger had left. I was never told who had sent the message." Lady Macduff pulls Lady Macbeth towards her and cradles the broken woman in her arms. She brushes the hair out of Lady Macbeth's gaunt face and looks directly into her eyes. Lady Macbeth leans into the touch and lets herself relax. 

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to live like this anymore." Lady Macbeth confesses as she looks back toward the ground in shame. "It's all too much." 

"Then come with me." 

Lady Macbeth's eyes flash with confusion. Her eyes flick back up to Lady Macduff's face searching for any signs of a joke. 

"What?" 

"I know it's a lot to ask of you. I know you might not want to sacrifice the rest of your life for me... But your future is uncertain. Your husband will die and after he does you will be left a powerless widow. A woman in this world is considered nothing without her husband. We are traded away willingly by our families for wealth. I would never wish this upon you in any other circumstance but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that your life will be a living hell if you stay in the mortal plane. So, I offer you an eternity in Heaven... with me." 

"I don't deserve heaven or you. Anything I have done or will do in this world will never be enough to deserve any of this. Of course, I don't want to die, but what your offering me is something I will never be able to repay." 

"You don't need to repay anything. Think of it as a gift, okay. You don't need to give anything back and you don't need to feel any guilt for not doing anything in return. I'm doing this because I want to do it. Just think over it." 

Lady Macbeth pulls away and sits on the bed bringing Lady Macduff with her by the wrist. Lady Macduff links their hands as they sit and starts to rub small circles on the back of Lady Macbeth's hand. 

"Do you think it's worth it?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Would you trade the rest of your life for me?" 

"In a heartbeat, but I guess since I'm already dead my opinion isn't really valid anymore is it?" Lady Macduff jokes with a small yet sincere smile on her face. She doesn't mind waiting, she has forever after all. 

"Your opinion is always valid to me... How would I come with you?" The question startles Lady Macduff a small bit. She hesitates before answering quietly. 

"You would have to kill yourself." 

"I figured. Nothing is ever easy," Lady Macbeth laughs sadly, "at least not with me." She feels Lady Macduff's hand move from hers to her back, rubbing small circles once again but this time on the small of her back. Lady Macbeth's head falls to her hands and she rubs her face. "This should be such an easy decision yet here I am, overthinking everything. Sure, my husband has been good to me and I have no desire to hurt him, but I'm being offered a chance literally of a life time and even longer than that!" She exclaims as she throws her hands up in frustration and lets one settle on the bed, the other reaching over to Lady Macduff’s cheek, thumbing over her cheekbone searching for comfort.

"Taking your time doesn't make your decision any less legitimate. I will support any path that you decide to take. In the end it’s a matter of what is better for you.” Lady Macduff says making direct eye contact with Lady Macbeth with such gentle care. Lady Macduff stills her hand on Lady Macbeth’s back, resting it there and pressing lightly. A small gesture of support.

“Even if I stay Macbeth will die. Even if I stay Banquo’s descendants will take the throne. I’ll probably be killed for treason. Why not go the way I want to?”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Lady Macbeth states confidently, “I’ve decided. Now all that’s left is the… execution.” She swallows the lump in her throat and stands up. She looks back at Lady Macduff with a fire in her eyes and says, “Come with me.” While walking toward the window reaching her hand back toward the bed. Lady Macduff looks back at her inquisitively.

“Just what are you planning?”

“I’m going to throw myself from this window with you in my arms. I’m going to die on impact and I’m going to join you.” Lady Macbeth states walking back to Lady Macduff. Lady Macbeth wraps her arms around Lady Macduff’s waist and begins to walk backward. They reach the window sill and they pause. Lady Macbeth tightens her grip on Lady Macduff and lets herself fall back.

The Queen screams as adrenaline floods her system. Wind is rushing around them, whistling in their ears as the ground gets closer and closer. Lady Macbeth buries her face into Lady Macduff’s neck. She feels the impact of the ground and then nothing. Everything is dark and she feels nothing. She slowly peels open her eyes to see Lady Macduff in front of the gates of heaven with her arms wide open in a welcoming manner. Immediately getting up and running to Lady Macduff throwing her arms around Lady Macduff’s neck as she feels hands tighten around her waist.

She distantly hears “The Queen, my lord, is dead.” Somewhere in another plane of existence, but she can’t bring herself to care as she embraces her love.

**Author's Note:**

> I severely apologize for the entirety of this fic. The writing is horrible because I wrote it in 10th grade English class. The only comment I got back was to label the dialogue and a :) at the end sooooo...


End file.
